Coming Home
by Kyam Cullen
Summary: Bella viaja a Paris obligada por su padre, en la ciudad del amor conoce a un misterioso chico que solo habla frances, el lio? Bella no entiende una pizca. Sera verdad que el amor es universal? Que secretos descubrira Bella en  esta aventura.. Short Story


Queridas lectoras,

Los últimos días he estado dando forma a un loco sueño que tuve recientemente, espero que salga dulcemente romántico. Aquí les dejo esta historia y comparto con ustedes un trocito de mi imaginación, tuve un ataque de risa cuando a la hora de buscar imágenes del hotel me topé con una donde estuvo nuestro a dorado Robert Pattinson, aka Edward Cullen .. He puesto el link en mi perfil.

Es una historia corta, posteare un capitulo por día, si no me da la loquera y los subo de junto .

Ps. No pude encontrar un beta que me ayudara con el francés, una disculpa anticipada a cualquiera de ustedes que se sienta ofendida con mi traducción, je!

Besitos vampíricos!

Eilet Cullen

_**Parte 1**_

_**Arrivée en France**_

**(Llegando a Francia)**

La música tediosa de fondo y el sonido de las llantillas de las maletas inundaban el aeropuerto…. Abrigos de todos los colores moviéndose con prisa entre los largos pasillos.

- Passagers du vol B78 à destination de Washigton… Passagiere des fluges B78 nach Washington.. Pasajeros del vuelo B78 con destino a Washington –

Estaba increíblemente molesta con Charlie por obligarme a venir a Francia. Sabía perfectamente que Alice y yo habíamos planeado estas vacaciones de verano meses atrás. Finalmente nuestro primer verano viviendo en el campus de Worthington…

Alice Cullen era mi mejor amiga, una chica sofisticada y divertida, como yo. Ambas estábamos estudiando nuestro segundo año de literatura, el hecho de que fuéramos niñas mimadas y económicamente afortunadas no opacaba el hecho de que ambas éramos inteligentes y dedicadas a nuestros estudios tanto como a las fiestas de fraternidad.

Alice y yo éramos muy afortunadas, eso si tachabas nuestra vida sentimental, cualquiera podría pensar que ese par de chicas con minifalda Burberry y tacones Prada eran promiscuas y experimentadas en el ámbito sexual…

"ERROR"

Ambas éramos inexpertas, inseguras y vírgenes en ese aspecto. Éramos unas coquetas timadoras que no habían pasado de segunda base. Tratábamos de mantener un status en la Universidad pero en persona éramos otra historia, y ambas buscábamos guardar ese tesoro para un príncipe azul.

No podía creer que mi padre saboteara mi verano! El verano en que se supone pasaría "eso"…

- Bienvenus – sonrio la azafata entregándome mi ticket.

Bufe sacando mi equipaje color rosa de la banda. Charlie sonrio y tomo lo suyo mientras caminábamos en dirección a la salida del Aéroport Nice Côte d'Azur.

- No entiendo porque te gusta comprar montón de películas antes de dejar el aeropuerto en casa – mustio papá, yo me quede en silencio y el me miro con el ceño fruncido - Bella, es solo durante el verano – dijo mi padre tomándome del brazo.

- "El verano" Papa –

- Porque sigues llamándolo como si fuese el proyecto del año – bufo moviendo el bigote mientras abordábamos la limosina y el chofer tomaba el equipaje.

- Goût en le voir de nouveau Monsieur Swan (gusto en verlo Sr. Swan)–

- Gracias Frank -

- Porque lo es! – gruñí subiendo para dejar mi cabeza caer contra el respaldo de piel.

- Sé que amaras Francia – dijo sirviendo dos copas con vino rosado.

- Papá, ni siquiera se hablar francés, además odio la idea de volver a ver al hijo de los Newton –

- Mike es un buen chico Bella, por Dios, no sé cómo puede soportarte algunas veces – dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

- Él se ganó esa paliza –

- No importa cariño. Pero este año es importante que conozcas a alguien –

- No! – enterré mi rostro entre mis manos.

- Bella, es el baile vienés – dijo mi padre acomodando su abrigo, además de todo hacia un frio espantoso!

- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has presentado a la sociedad – dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos.

- Señorita Swan – gruño mi padre – Esta vez será diferente! -

- Lo siento papa! Pero Francia luce aburrido… realmente… - bufe.

- Te encantara – sonrio – Quizás te sorprendas -

El auto se detuvo y el chofer bajo mi equipaje, de inmediato un bellboy lo tomo y se adentró en el Crillon Hotel.

- Papa? Tu no vienes? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

- Creo que es hora de que tengas tu propia habitación – se hundió de hombros – yo me quedare en otro hotel, apenas a unas cuadras, mantén tu móvil encendido – sonrio.

Yo suspire con una sonrisa, tenía meses rogando por un poco de independencia… Por lo menos esto sería nuevo para mí. Nada de aburrición con las cuestiones políticas y la bolsa de valores, gracias al cielo!

Amaba a mi padre pero su trabajo me resultaba tedioso, Charlie era dueño de una casa de bolsa y adoraba las finanzas y el mundo de las acciones… Yo me obligaba a no hacer una sola adición mentalmente.

Camine en dirección al lobby y solicite mi tarjeta, Charlie me había alquilado la suite empresarial… No podía quejarme.

Debía reconocer que el hotel era verdaderamente hermoso, nunca antes había estado en Francia, así que intente mentalizarme ante el hecho de que podría ser divertido, sabía que mi madre había nacido aquí pero por alguna razón papá nunca antes me había traído aquí…

Mi padre nunca hablaba al respecto y cuando preguntaba simplemente decía que no era tiempo de hablar al respecto, que había que hablar al respecto?, ella se había ido.. Dejándonos a ambos…

Deslice la tarjeta y me adentre en la enorme suite, sonriendo al ver que sobre la cama había un hermoso vestido azul, que nada tenía que ver con el vestido de holancitos del baile anterior.

Mi Iphone sonó en el bolsillo de mis jeans..

- Espero que te guste Bells –

- Es perfecto papa.. Gracias –

- Porque no sales a divertirte un rato, el baile será en tres días, podemos desayunar juntos mañana o tomar la cena en el restaurante de moda – Charlie me estaba dando mi espacio! Cada que viajábamos en USA compartíamos habitación y tenía que estar anclada en sus juntas.

- Me encantaría pa, te amo! – Charlie no respondió, seguramente estaba tratando de recomponerse, a veces podía ser tan sentimental.

Encendí la calefacción al máximo, tomando unos minutos para acomodar mi ropa en las gavetas de los muebles. La habitación tenía enormes ventanales y podías ver Paris en todo su esplendor..

Cuando el cuarto estuvo calientito me decidí a tomar una ducha después de conectar mi IPhone. Tome mucho tiempo en la regadera, cantando a todo pulmón.

Cuando salí me puse unos jeans de pana ajustados con unas botas hasta los muslos y una blusa color perla.

Encendí mi Ipad y comencé a maquillarme después de arreglar mi cabello.

- Dios Bella, que te tomo tanto tiempo - el rostro de mi amiga Alice apareció en la pantalla del skype.

- Alice! Te extraño amiga – Alice rodo los ojos mientras se desmaquillaba.

- Eres malvada! Crees que quiero salir a algún lado yo sola? – Gruño – Además hoy solo quiero descansar – bostezo – mañana será -

- Al menos Charlie me ha dado una suite a mi sola – sonreí.

- Oh eso es genial! – sonrio ampliamente.

- Lo sé… Ahora se supone que de un paseo… - me hundí de hombros.

- Tu sola? – asentí – Es genial Bella! Por fin seremos libres! – Sonrio – Que diantres haces en el hotel, sal ahora mismo y más te vale por lo menos conocer un francés decente para el día de hoy.. Oh Paris.. La ciudad del amor! – tarareo.

- Que harás? – dije colocándome el abrigo.

- Uhm.. Mañana haremos una fiesta para conocer a los nuevos ingresos de este ciclo, habrá chicos guapos! –

- Bien, entonces… Uhm… Te parece si nos hablamos más tarde? –

- Mañana a esta misma hora quizás, no olvides que yo dormiré cuando estés despierta.. Bueno, casi todo el tiempo – dijo mirando su reloj Mont Blanc .

- Cierto, descansa, te quiero –

- Bellaaaaa! Mas te vale que ligues con un verdadero bombón que valga la pena que me dejes aquí sola – dijo antes de desconectarse mandándome un beso.

Me coloque la boina de piel y salí colocando la tarjeta en mi bolso Prada.

Camine al sur por la Rue de Rivoli mientras me guiaba con el google maps en el iPhone hasta llegar al restaurante Le Dus Palace Royal, donde pedí una mesita al aire libre para poder ver hacia la acera. Ordene lasaña de espinacas con Parmesano original. Quien quiera que invento el parmesano de Kraft se quedó muy corto en el sabor.

Tome apenas una copa de vino tinto y tome el Iphone para llamar a papá.

- Estas ocupado papa? –

- Le vin que vous aimez chancelier Antony (el vino que usted guste canciller Anthony) – escuche la música de fondo - Bella hija, justo estoy comiendo con el canciller –

- Oh, Bon appétit – Charlie soltó una risita, sabía que mi francés era pésimo, podía hablar un poco de alemán, incluso de italiano pero el francés… Era imposible para mí.

- Gracias pequeña, igualmente, espero que tus lasaña este deliciosa – dijo antes de colgar….

Charlie y yo éramos hasta un punto buenos amigos, el me conocía perfectamente y yo a él y debo decir que creo que mi padre se tomaba su papel muy en serio, yo había intentado emparejarlo con varias mujeres de buen estatus pero el siempre rehuía diciendo que quería disfrutar su faceta como padre, sabía que el intentaba compensar la ausencia de mi madre pero yo quería que el fuera feliz, en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

El canciller Anthony era un viejo amigo de papá, a quien curiosamente jamás había conocido en persona. Pero habían sido colegas desde la universidad y tenían varios negocios en sociedad.

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando salí del restaurante así que me dirigí de vuelta al hotel, caminando sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de los dibujantes a mi paso y las parejas que caminaban acarameladas sobre las aceras… Los franceses no me parecían los hombres más atractivos del mundo pero no me importaría realmente la procedencia del príncipe azul.. Así que me mentalice a buscar compañía agradable y quien sabe, quizás encontraría algo que valiese la pena.

Estaba a una cuadra de distancia cuando gruesas y frías gotas comenzaron a caer a mi alrededor, resople quitándome la boina de piel y metiéndola en mi bolsillo mientras corría lentamente al hotel, y digo lentamente porque mis tacones de 15 cms no me permitían ir mas rápido.

Cuando entre en el lobby mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante la mirada de las personas en espera, camine tratando de no tomarle importancia y no me detuve hasta llegar fuera de mi habitación, abrí la puerta y rápidamente me quite el abrigo y la ropa mojada, la habitación estaba fría por lo que me envolví en una toalla blanca y afelpada para encender la calefacción.

- Celui qui marche lá? (Quien anda ahí?) … - Me pareció escuchar una voz masculina más negué con la cabeza pensando en que quizás las ventanas del hotel no eran a prueba de sonido y era en el hall.

Cuando encendí la calefacción y me gire para dirigirme al baño me estrelle contra un pecho tan contorneado y fuerte que termine de nalgas en el suelo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grite poniéndome en pie de inmediato, mas no me di cuenta que la silla estaba detrás de mí y me pegue en el dedo pequeño del pie… - OUUUUCHHHHH – trate de sobar mi pie sin perder de vista al intruso..

- Tu t'es blessé? (Te lastimaste?)…- la voz aterciopelada susurro intentando acercarse a mi mientras yo tomaba un candelabro y amenazaba con golpearlo si no retrocedía.

- Apartate! Back up! Back up! Unterstützung! – gruñí con los cabellos húmedos cayéndome sobre la cara.

El extraño se quedó estático y elevo las manos en el aire, lo estudie minuciosamente, mucho más alto que yo, enfundado en unos jeans negros y una camisa negra, con el cabello despeinado... De un color deliciosamente broncíneo que de cierto modo iba perfectamente bien con sus ojos verde jade… Una sonrisa rosada y coqueta y largas pestañas rizadas… Su piel blanca y perfecta… Fui consciente de mi respiración agitada cuando hacia un estudio minucioso de su cuello….

Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado mientras aquella escultura francesa comenzaba a hablarme de nuevo.

- Excusez, Mademoiselle celle-ci est ma chambre (Disculpe señorita, esta es mi habitación) – mascullo señalando la habitación…

- Wow – fui consciente de que usaba solo una toalla me cubrí instintivamente – Espera aquí – le amenace con el dedo índice – No te muevas –

Corrí dentro del baño y me coloque encima unos jeans y una blusa de cuello de tortuga, salí sin zapatos, de repente la habitación se sentía tan calurosa.

- Okay, yo – me señale a mí misma – no hablo f-r-a-n-c-e-s – dije como si explicara a un niño de tres años una operación matemática, puesto que lo repetí tres veces.

- Je ne comprends pas. (No comprendo..) – susurro haciendo que me sintiera derretir.

- Sprechen Sie Deutsches? (Hablas Alemán?) – pregunte esperanzada.

- Parle Seulement Francais (Solo hablo francés) – se hundió de hombros.

- Mierda! – dije en voz alta.. Eso lo entendía perfectamente – De acuerdo mi querido adonis, tendré que hablar a recepción para que te lleven a tu cuarto – sonreí, el solo me miro confundido.

Camine hacia la recepción de la suite y tome el teléfono, el chico me miraba con la cabeza ladeada desde el interior de la recamara, cuando le dedique mi mirada poco amistosa, retomo su posición original.

- Hôtel Crillon de bonnes nuits (Hotel Crillon Buenas Noches) –

- Hola, hay uhm.. Un extraño en mi habitación, podrían ayudarme? –

- Lui conveins par Mademoiselle seulement parle français Lo siento señorita, solamente hablo francés) –

- Por favor busque alguien que hable inglés, español o alemán! – demande.

- Notre traducteur pass celle-ci ce soir (nuestro traductor no está esta noche) –

- Jesús, María y José - enterré mi rostro entre mis manos y llame a Charlie, quien para mi sorpresa tenía el móvil apagado..

- Madeimoselle? Madeimoselle? – estaba a punto de colgarle a la recepcionista cuando el extraño se acercó cautelosamente.

- Je peux parler avec elle? (Podría hablar con ella?) – susurro señalando el teléfono.

Me hundí de hombros y le extendí el auricular.

- Bonnes nuits, il voudrait ordonner un pied de fromage – dijo mirando fijamente al piso, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Oh – dijo con decepción – N'ont pas. Peut-être un pied de mûre? -

- D'accord , merci – colgó el teléfono y me miro con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido busco en las gavetas y saco una revista del hotel, yo me senté en una de las sillas del lobby y el hizo lo mismo.

- Hôtel – dijo señalando el hotel en la revista, yo reprimir una risa burlona.

- Hotel – asentí.

- Aucunes salles. (No habitaciones) – dijo negando con la cabeza mientras señalaba las pequeñas ventanillas del hotel.

- Estas intentando decirme que no hay habitaciones? – gruñí.

- Ta et je partager une chambre (Tu y yo compartimos habitación) – dijo señalándonos – Ou je vais à la rue – señalo la calle.

- No tienes más dinero para otro hotel? – pregunte y saque un billete de mi bolso.

- Si j'ai (si tengo) – susurró señalando los museos en la revista del hotel.

Bufe llena de desesperación y deje caer mi rostro entre mis manos, estaba con un extraño en mi habitación, un extraño que solo hablaba francés, que era guapo como un dios griego y que solo contaba con dinero para conocer la ciudad, no sabía si el hotel había duplicado la reservación o si había algún error… Y eso era lo que según yo entendía… jodida comunicación.

- Madeimoselle ne te préoccupe pas, je me vais (No se preocupe señorita, yo me voy) – sonrio a medias y camino hacia su equipaje en el primer closet, tomo la maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

ISBAELLA MARIE SWAN, no puedes dejar que ese bombón se vaya solo a la calle y deje de conocer Paris por pagar nuevamente un hotel.

- Espera! – Grite poniéndome en pie – Porque no te queda hasta que arreglemos este malentendido – mustie. El me miro con la cabeza un poco ladeada, como si tratase de entender lo que decía.

Lo tome de la mano y con mímica le indique que ambos podíamos compartir la habitación.

- Ces sûre? (esta segura) – inquirió, yo me hundí de hombros sin saber que decía y repetí de nuevo la mímica.

- Oh! Merci Madeimoselle! Merci (Oh! gracias señorita, gracias!– dijo tomándome en sus brazos y abrazándome con entusiasmo, yo solo reí nerviosamente, olía endemoniadamente bien.

- Debo estar completamente loca – mustie sonriéndole.

- Thank you – susurró.

- Okay, ahora voy a la ducha – hice ademanes con mis manos y el solo asintió.

Una vez en el baño tuve que hundir mi cabeza en la toalla afelpada para que mis gritos no se escucharan en la habitación contigua…. Sentí calor en mi cuello y mi rostro.. Esto no me pasaba a mí.. Tenía un perfecto Adonis que compartiría mi cama!

Me metí en la tina tratando de calmar mi emoción, tome el IPhone y llame a Alice, el teléfono sonó una vez, dos, tres… Hasta que finalmente entro el buzón.

- Oh Alice! Contesta el maldito teléfono, tengo una noticia! No vas a creer lo que me ha ocurrido! Más te vale que me llames tan pronto escuches esto! – gruñí.

Cuando salí de bañarme me coloque un pijama de algodón de manga corta y unos pants ajustados del mismo color beige. Nada muy llamativo pero ajustado..

Me puse un poco de perfume y salí con intención de seguir la conversación con el extraño… El hermoso extraño ahora enfundado en un pijama color azul..

- Hola – sonreí cepillando mi cabello, oh si, era una rutina rigurosa, mi cabello era largo hasta mi cintura y todas las noches lo cepillaba meticulosamente, el sonrio y bajo la mirada, acomodando de nuevo las sabanas en el diván.

Estaba nervioso? Sentí la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, sí que lo estaba! Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, segundos después me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Mon nom est Edward (Mi nombre es Edward) – dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Isabella – susurre – Bella… -

- Belle – sonrio frunciendo los labios deliciosamente, ahora quien estaba nerviosa y sonrojada?... Mi mano temblorosa soltó la suya – No tienes que dormir en el sofá, la cama es muy grande – dije haciendo énfasis con mis manos.

- Sucreries rêves Belle (Dulces sueños Bella) – sonrio antes de recostarse en el sofá.

- Oh Dios… es increíblemente hermoso – susurre como si se tratase de un buenas noches… El solo sonrio antes de que me diera media vuelta. Y además de todo era un caballero..

Sería la noche más larga de mi existencia!


End file.
